Just Another Stupid Story
by Kiwi and a Random Penguin
Summary: You know how you've always dreamed of your favorite video game characters of being real? Well, they are. And they are getting out of control. So, Miyamoto and friends have only one kind of person to help them-the fans. *WARNING-Will contain swearing, pervertedness, and weirdness. ACCEPTING OCS*


**HEEEEEEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! ...For now. *crowd boos* GAH! I'M SOWEE!**

**But derp, today I felt really down, so why not bring the mood up by writing shizzle?**

**But anyway, for this story, I'm accepting OCs! Happy day! (And yes, it's okay for it to be yourself!) It's down in the story, and I'm only accepting forms via PM. It makes things much easier if I have questions or a problem.**

**But ANYWAY, on with the story! I don't own anything (especially Miyamoto), as this is only a fanfiction!**

Let's face it. Miyamoto was a great man. He had assisted in the creating of many video games loved by the world today. Without him, we would not be vigorously training our Pokemon to beat the next Gym Leader, nor collection sacred objects to beat down Ganondorf's butt, stomping on Goombas for an extra coin, or even enjoying the fact that you can somehow get the Crash Ability from Scarflys **(1)**.

But he was not perfect.

Alas, he was beginning to age, and _they_ were getting out of control. At first, his energy and knowledge of them kept them under his control, but he was beginning to lose it.

And unfortunately enough, he only knew once person that could help. Or rather, one _kind_ of person that can help.

"So….you're saying that video game characters are not only _real_, but hang out right next to where Nintendo is?"

"Pretty much. And we need help getting them under control."

Of course, the wide-eyed girl staring at him wouldn't believe him at first, but she'll see in time. Or rather, in 3….2….1….

"…eeeEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed, her dark hair bouncing up and down with her. Typical fan reaction.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! So I get to meet video game peoples, then?!" She cried out in joy, dark eyes glinting in fangirlish excitement.

"Pretty much. Oh, and you'll be with them pretty much all the time. I assume that'll go as payment, correct?"

"Of couursse~! After all, how hard can this be?"

That poor soul doesn't know what she's volunteered for.

"Oh, and if you have friends willing to do this also, please have them fill out this form and send it back to us."

"Gotcha! Thanks, Mr. Miyamoto!" With that, the girl ran off.

When Kiwi was a fair distance away from the building, she took a peek at the form.

_**To Whomever May Read This,**_

_**If you are reading this, then that means you have the potential to do what we can't. What we are requesting now is not for the faint of heart. By filling out this form, you are showing you have volunteered for this, and therefore we will not be responsible for any broken body parts or loss of sanity and such.**_

_**We ask of you to help us authorities the many characters from video games that you know well. Yes, they are real. They currently live in a special building that connects their worlds to ours. However, the number of characters is ever increasing, so we will need quite a few assistants.**_

_**We shall provide you with any weapons, pets, or powers necessary to assist you in your job. However, please note that these are still extremely dangerous, so please try not to kill anyone.**_

_**To accept this duty, please fill out the blanks and send this form back to Game Freak, Inc.**_

At this point, she realized this was the exact same letter she received a week earlier. She plucked her filled out form out of her pocket and compared her filled form to the blank one.

_**Name: Kiwi**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Fandoms: Okami, Pokemon, Kirby**_

_**Weapons, Powers, etc of choice (must be from your fandoms): Resurrection Beads, (Limited) Celestial Brush **_**(2)**_** , Flight Warpstar **_**(3)**

_**Pets (Ex. Pokemon, Max of 3), Mika (Luxray, Shiny), Hanu (Meganium), Shinkiro (Dragonair)**_

_**Personality: Pretty much most happy-go-lucky of the group. She almost never gets angry and forgives pretty much everyone (even the villains she know won't turn good), which tends to get in the way a lot. She's a little slow, but oddly enough she learns just about anything to do with video games very quickly. Not to mention she knows the most about what the hell is going on here.**_

Wait a second…Kiwi didn't remember writing that little paragraph. Ah well. Must've zoned out when did it. Not that she cared.

_**Likes: Challenges, Forcing My Fandoms Onto Other People, Talking A Lot**_

_**Dislikes: Doing long and tedious work, high heels, most things girly, Perverts**_

_**Pairing You Seriously Fangirl/Fanboy Over: IssunxMiya, WakaxAmmy, PokeShipping**_

…This was going to be a fun job.

**1-If you use the Copy Ability on Scarflies (the flying cat faces that turn into exploding Cyclops) in Kirby Super Star, you get Crash. I don't even know why. Maybe cuz they explode?**

**2-The Resurrection Beads are the fifth tier Rosary Weapon in Okami. Rosaries are wielded like a whip, and as a projectile sub-weapon. The Celestial Brush is the main way to use your godly powers (at a cost of 1 or 3 Holy Ink Pots, depending on what you do.). In this case, Kiwi only has 3 Ink Pots, meaning she is extremely limited to using it, and therefore saves it for emergencies.**

**3-Flight Warpstar comes from Kirby Air Ride. It's just like a Warp Star, but it's a reddish-orange color and can glide much farther.**

**Oh, and BTW, I am not accepting your OCs if any of this happens. (Don't worry, I'll just ask you to change it):**

**-Too many people are already sign in for one of your OC's fandoms. I'll only accept a max of 3 per fandom.**

**-Your character is too overpowered. Examples would be a nonlimited (or better) version of someone's powers, using ubers (legendary Pokemon/top tier "Pets"), or an ultimate/seriously cheap weapon.**

**-Any "relatives" or "friends" of a video game character. Remember, all these OCs are FANS. No exceptions.**

**-No powers/weapons/pets out of your fandoms. Miyamoto can only do so much.**

**And now that all that is outta the way, I really hope to see ya guys next chapter! I CAN'T start till I have a total of 3 OCs (2 if you don't count mine) so please send em in~ First come first serve! (coughandachancetobeamainchar actercough)**

**CHAODIHO! ~Kiwi**


End file.
